


All You Have to Change is Everything You Are

by BetteNoire



Series: The Fucked Up Life of Junko Enoshima [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Hair, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Makeup, Murder, Music, Music Taste, No Despair Junko AU, Opinions, Self-Harm, Standards, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Views, biased opinions, charity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetteNoire/pseuds/BetteNoire
Summary: Society is fucked up. Junko Enoshima knows this. But eventually it becomes to much.(No Despair Junko AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING for Self harm, Suicide Attempt, Major Swearing and Murder. 
> 
> If you feel sensitive to any of these things then please don't read this. You have been warned.

The standards that society has set for people is so high. She tried to reach it as best as she can. But it's never enough.

She shaves all her hair off for charity. Some tell her how her decision will positively impact the life of someone else. Others tell her how they preferred her when she had hair. Or when she looked 'normal'.

She grows her hair to her waist. Some ask to feel it and are pleased with how soft it is. They ask for what shampoo and conditioner she uses to make it so soft. She gladly tells them with a smile. Others tell her how she's wasting her hair and how she should cut some of it off for charity. 

She puts on a few more pounds then what is acceptable. Some say that her weight is her choice and that people shouldn't but her down for how she decided to look. Others tell her how fat she looks and how she needs to become skinnier to get a date and to be prettier.

She loses one to many pounds. Some say that even though she looks good, she should make sure to eat every single day. They have a nice chat together and she loves how considerate they are. Others tell her how anorexic she is and how disgusting it is. They use words like slut and skank.

She keeps at a moderate weight. Some people are perfectly fine and they got about their normal lives. Others comment on how boring she is and how she should lose a few pounds to stand out and be sexy.

She likes a certain type of music. Some respect her opinions and they recommend some to her and she recommends some to them. Others tell her how she shouldn't be like a certain band because she was to old, to young, to normal, to weird, to innocent, to everything. Some of the others also say how their band is much better than hers.

She goes outside without makeup on. Some compliment her on her clothes and hair. They say she looks natural and how much they love her. Others remind her of the acne on her face and how ugly her face is. 

She goes outside with makeup on. Some people tell her that she looks lovely and beautiful. Others tell her that she should be more natural and not use products to make her something she's not.

They mock her decisions in clothing. They call it skanky and slutty and ask for her to change.

When she does they call her boring and ask her to spice it up.

She turns to her fans for advice but she is met with hate. She tries to block them but the messages keep coming. She stops looking at her emails. Every message feels like a threat.

Now she stands infront of the window. Her eyes are bloodshot and sleep deprived. She can feel the blood slowly oozing out of the slices in her skin.

Was this what society wanted? Was this what society wanted to see? She didn't get it. She didn't want to please everyone. She couldn't. 

She steps up onto the window ledge. It's small but large enough for her to sit down and hunch her knees up. 

It's dark outside. She should've gone to bed ages ago. Mukuro is already asleep next door. She opens the windows. The wind is calm and lets her dangle her bare feet out of the window. 

She sits there in complete silence for at least five minutes.

The she puts her hands on the frame and pushes her body into the open air. 

Society wanted her to be what she couldn't be. And eventually she just couldn't take it.

As she falls she wonders if she really mattered. Would society just regard her as dust and move onto judge another person? Another group? Another county? 

But maybe the kind people would outlast the mean. Maybe they would realise how fucked their opinions are and change them. Or maybe the kind would feel pressured to change to fit in.

Its the last thought on her mind as she hits the pavement. A small smile starts on her face but it's a full blown grin by the time she blacks out.

Her smiling face is plastered across newspapers the best morning expressing how Junko Enoshima died. They don't say how she had lived. They don't say how she had woken up to her sister and parents. They don't say how she told them that she wanted them to kill her.

And they most certainly don't tell how _they **actually did**._

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll write something happy. Please inform me if I spelt anything wroangry! This was kinda based of personal experiences and kinda not.
> 
> Maybe a sister story of what happens for after Junko's suicide attempt and how she's died. I wanna write it but I don't currently have the time. If you're interested tell me.


End file.
